Ivory Tower
The Ivory Tower is the final dungeon in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch. The tower can be explored after visiting Ara Memoriae with Pea. Location The floating tower can be found above the Rolling Hills nearby a floating Iron Wyvern. It's accessible while flying Tengri the dragon. Description The Ivory Tower shines and has a palette of calm colors (yellow, lavender, blue, white, etc). It's composed of large hallways that can trail off to rooms with teleporters. The teleporters can send you to different parts of the next floor. Some hallways will have rooms with a narrow slab protruding out from the wall. Proceeding will show Oliver slowly creeping along the edge to reach the other side. Rooms are usually designed as grand, spacious, and light. Tengri is the only entrance and exit out of the Ivory Tower. Story Oliver, Esther, Swaine, Marcassin, Pea, and Mr.Drippy fly on the back of Tengri towards the Ivory Tower. Once they land, they explore the floors until they meet Gallus. Gallus challenges Oliver to a fight to see if Oliver has the strength to defeat The White Witch. Gallus congratulates Oliver on his victory. He reveals that he's a soul that resides within the Astra wand. At the same time, he also tells the party about Mornstar being Astra's twin, how he assisted Oliver (with Pea's help), and how he is the father of the White Witch. In the end, he requests Oliver to save her and disappears in a flash of light, leaving behind Astra. Oliver and the party resumed their journey until they reach the White Witch's room. The White Witch promptly states her motive in destroying this world: It's imperfect. She then gives Oliver a chance to say why he thinks the world is worth saving. Oliver replies that the world consists of people who try to live their lives to the best, and he won't let the White Witch ruin the world for everyone. Oliver also declares that the White Witch has always been alone, which shocks her so much that everything is finally shown to be an illusion--including the queen. The party heads through the door in the back and meet the real White Witch. She then fights him twice in the forms of herself as the White Witch and as a massive beast that now goes by her true name--Cassiopeia. At the end of the battle, she merges with Pea to become the true Cassiopeia. The true Cassiopeia thanks Oliver. Suddenly, the Zodiarchs combine to become Zodiarchy. Cassiopeia joins the party as they prepare to fight. During post-game, you can come back here to complete two errands and defeat the White Witch again (the game resets to the event before the White Witch's boss battle). Chest Count *Red Chests: 8 *Blue Chests: 1 *Green Chests: 1 *Purple Chests: 1 Tips *It has been noted that Gallus's aura's color will change depending on which attack he plans to use. A red aura signals Fire Trident (fire). A green aura spawns Bolt of Judgment (storm). A blue aura shows Absolute Judgment (water). A yellow aura makes Terra Infirma (technically earth). Despite this, he only resists storm. *The White Witch's first form is resistant to physical attacks. Her second form, though, is neutral against it. *The Zodiarchy have little satellites that will fire laser-like beams (Ray Gun) at their target, causing damage and interrupting the target's actions. *Cassiopeia will help you in the battle against the Zodiarchy (as a NPC). This will save you some phoenix feathers, phoenix tears, and phoenix breaths (provided that you keep one character in the controllable party alive). She can cast Ashes of Resurrection to revive a teammate (which comes without a supposed consequence),Nix (support), and Fallen Star (attack). *The point when Cassiopeia casts Nix successfully on the Zodiarchy (or when the Zodiarchy is unable to cast spells) is the Chance! moment. Category:Locations in Wrath of the White Witch Category:Dungeons Category:Castles